Veillon Setting Classes
In here I will discuss the perception of these classes or people who fall in these categories in the world of Veillon and give you a few role play tips. You are always free to reskin your class mechanics into something that fits your back story or how you envision your character to be as long as it doesn’t alter any game mechanics. 'Barbarian' Perception: '''M ostly seen as brute muscle, however you can still be very wise and gentle. Surprisingly most of the Barbarians are very in touch with nature and their ancestral roots. They live nomadic life not because they are unable to live in house of four walls but is because they prefer to have their feet in the dirt and head under the sky. '''Tips: So the core mechanic of the class is rage. You can go berserk and rampage like a hulk or you can call it Battle Focus. Your scan the battle field, mark those you know are the enemy and your eyes turn red…. You are hyper focus, ignoring all the little cuts and bruises. 'Bard' Percep tion: Bards are the paperboys in this continent. Besides hearing the vivid tales of the travelling bards there are no other reliable ways for the common folk to find out what happened on other islands. The wealthier ones usually get their news from their even wealthier or well-connected acquaintances as they are not rich enough to have spies under their employment. Tips: As a Bard you don’t always have to have a golden voice. You could be a Haiku master or a formidable storyteller who is coincidentally proficient in many musical instruments. I usually write down a few cheesy one-liners for Cutting Words, Healing Words, or Bardic Inspiration. It is always fun to bust those out. 'Cleric' ' Perception:' Common folk don’t have high regards for Clerics. They trust their local Druids or Shaman way more than a temple cleric. These folks have more faith in deities of their day life aspects. For example the god of light, thunder, rain, health. Clerics are usually in service of a large city, wealthy families, and royalties. They perform all sort of rituals and ceremonies. Tips: 'Your power comes mainly from your domain not your connection to your god. That being said your deity can shut you off if they are cross with you. Think of it this way, your cleric ability is like all the book in a library, your god is a rather powerful librarian. Be good and you are allowed to check out book and stay and read. Occasionally you get to make a request. But if you behave badly and don’t follow the rules, they the librarian will kick you out or do worse to do. 'Druid ' Perception: '''One word “Treehugger”. Very in touch with nature, quite a few druids live in harmony with barbarian because they share similar beliefs and values.The only reason they trade with villages and small towns is to keep an eye on them, to make sure the people don’t upset the balance of nature. '''Tips: '''You are free to do whatever the tree you want. My favourite class in concept but haven’t played one yet. 'Fighter' ' Perception: Master of weapon combat. Nothing more to say. Of course majority of them firmly believe that practice and training in might is the way to go while a small number of the weapon specialist have found a perfect balance between might and magic to give them an edge in their fights. 'Tips: '''So the most fighters I have seen are either Eldritch Knight or Battle Master. Given both class are martial, you can do a lot to flavour them up. Let it be the spell you cast as mystic fighter or battle hardened veteran who is able to tip the balance with experience (superiority die). 'Monk ' Perception: '''There aren’t that many monasteries during the long reign of Xia Empire. The ones that were there they served the empire in various ways. Through clever propaganda the people of Veillon take the monasteries as at their face value instead of dig any deeper. A few have tried, and those few were never heard of again. After the fall of the empire the monasteries went through a lot of changes, though the changes are unclear to any outsiders. '''Tips: '''Monk can be very boring, punch stun punch stun…. But it has a lot of RP value. And you can easily reskin all the abilities and have zero mechanical impact. Great class for seasoned role players. 'Paladin' ' Perception: Depending on what subclass you choose, people will react to you differently. For example, as a vengeance paladin, you will mostly get cold stares and be spit on in a normal town. At the same time the same person could be praised by those were avenged for. Somewhere in the world there might even be an unnamed statue of you. The general view of Paladin, is that they are warrior of specific code and armed with divine power. People tend to stay away from them, unless they need them. 'Tips: '''As a paladin you don’t really need a deity, you can have one flavour it up. Breaking your oath is hard thing to do, as long as the paladin can reason their action to be within their oath. What I am saying is that, as long as the character self does not realised their oath has been broken, there is no need to panic about it. 'Ranger ' Perception: '''Most of the rangers are talented hunter for hire. They specialise in what they hunt and how they hunt. They are versatile in combat and posses all the essential skills to survive. A ranger is a good companion to have doesn’t matter what you are going to do. That being said, though almost every ranger is in a guild or a band they rarely show up in pairs let alone in a group. They roam from villages to towns to make end meets. '''Tips: '''A ranger usually study their enemies first before go into combat. But feel free to do whatever you want. My tip is flavour your spells to your specific subclass, let your imagination go wild. 'Rogue' ' Perception:Traditionally you are either a scoundrel to everyone or you are somebody they hire to do their dirty jobs. Obviously there is way more to it being a multidimensional character instead of some one dimensional NPC. Depending on your reputation different kind of people in different part of the will will have varied attitude towards you. '''Tips: Have fun. Reading the PHB would be a good place to get inspiration to flavour your rogue abilities to fit your character. 'Sorcerer' ' Perception: '''Mostly eccentric, can be perceived as extremely charming and with that people has gained a few arch nemesis just because the way they behaved in certain situation. Among all the magic users there is a bias towards Sorcerer since they can tap into the flow of magic without studying, devote themselves to a deity, or form a pact with a powerful being. '''Tips: '''There is a lot of cool things you can do with sorcery points as in flavouring them to your specific build and the personality of your character. They can even be tattoos on your forehead if that is what you are going for. 'Warlock' ' ' '''Perception': When warlocks are not channelling their eldritch power they hardly stand out in a crow of eccentric beings. People generally don’t deal with warlocks out in the open with a very few exception. Most people believe that all warlocks are evil because sell their soul to gain power which they could not obtain normally. Tips: The bond between a warlock and the patron is extremely rich for character development. It is all up to you of what you want to do with it. I am open to all sort of interpretation as long as it does not change the core of this class, or it has to be extremely cool to experiment with 'Wizard' ' ' Perception: In the world of Veillon, wizards are not always old men. There are enough young powerful wizards due to the three large university of magic and other smaller institutions out there that are willing to teach people the secrets of the arcane. But because it is mostly a privilege to be able to study at a university of magic people tend to think that all wizards are snobs. The common fold might appear to be friend at first contact but don’t be surprised that they mock your ass off as soon as you leave their eye sight. Tips: Personally I like to describe how I cast my spells use something specific to my character. Maybe your wizard always use a wand when cast a spell. Or you can be very descriptive about how you cast your spells using the material component. Lastly don’t forget to flavour the spell your cast to fit your character’s theme.